Warriors - The Hunger Games
by Spiritss
Summary: A young tom by the name of Darkfrost of district 7 is sent in to the survival games - a brutal fight to the death, all for the entertainment of the Capitol. Twenty-four enter - one exits.
1. Chapter 1

/

Prologue

/

choking darkness. That's all I could feel, a darkness I couldn't escape from.

i flailed my paws helplessly, my lungs aching for air. As if it were a miracle, my head broke the surface of the water. I gasped for breath.

my big blue eyes gazed around the endless sea of water. I narrowed my eyes at a brute tom - Darkwing.

"You don't have to do this!" I screeched, pain searing through a wound on my upper shoulder. "We can win together! They might let us!"

"Oh, Moonfeather. Always trying to make things go your way." Darkwing chuckled cruelly. My pupils grew to slits as the tom leapt into the water, the sweeping currents causing him to swim faster than he normally could.

i tried to swim away, but it was no use. Darkwing grabbed a hold of my and pushed me underneath. I lifted my head back up for a gasp of air, only to be pushed back under, water filling my jaws instead.

i struggled to claw at the brute's side with my claws. I hit, causing him to screech in terror.

i swam to the top and gazed at the sky, gasping.

"Blackfrost!" I gasped. "Name our son Darkfrost, in honor of you and the tom who killed me... And our daughter Sparrowwing... So they carry the strength, of this game's victor." And with that, I was shoved under again, and a canon went off, signaling my death.

"ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the 75th hunger games is Darkwing from district 9!"

/


	2. Chapter 2

"Come _on,_ Sparrowwing. You need to go to the reaping, as did your mother and I when we were young."

Sparrowwing trembled in fear. "N-no! What if they pick me? I'll never survive out there, you know I-"

Blackfrost, Sparrowwing's father, flicked his tail. "Now, now. Your brother here is being so good, and your mother died in the games before us, or do you forget?" Blackfrost twitched his whiskers. "If one of you are picked, I expect you to represent your mother while in the arena."

I shone with pride. Unlike my sister, Sparrowwing, I was being well behaved and good while waiting.

"But that's not fair! Darkfrost has always been the strongest." Sparrowwing wailed. "I'd die – he'd have a chance!"

I flicked my ear. "Sparrowwing, I can show you a few moves if you'd like. You only had to ask." I said in an amused voice.

"But there's no time now!" Sparrowwing screeched. "The reaping is about to begin!"

And she was right. A white tom by the name of Sage leapt up with a large bucket containing all of the names of the cats of District 7 – My district. My home.

"Hello, District 7!" Sage called, the white tom's short fur shining in the sunlight. "We'll start with the ladies, now, shall we?"

I felt Sparrowwing tense beside me. I took in a breath. I didn't want my sister to be chosen.

"This year's District 7 female is." Sage paused, his green gaze raking across the crowd.

"Spiritheart."

Sparrowwing released her tension beside me, along with a relieved sigh.

Spiritheart, a small, light gray she-cat with a black muzzle and belly, stepped up to the stage. Her legs were visibly trembling, and her eyes sparkled with fear. I gazed in pity at her.

"And now, for this year's male tribute!" Sage's call snapped me out of my thoughts. I gazed up in fear.

"Our District 7 male tribute for this year's games is…" Sage paused, and his frosty green gaze landed on me. I held my breath.

"Darkfrost." Sage purred with a smirk. I tensed.

"No! You can't take him!" Sparrowwing's anguished wail made me jump. I slowly padded up to the stage, despite her protests.

"I'm sorry, Sparrowwing. I have to go." I whispered. Tears welled at the corners of Sparrowwing's eyes.

"N-No! You can't! I need you!" She cried, but the peacekeepers shoved her back into the crowd. My own green gaze began to water over her wails.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your 76th hunger games tributes of District 7!" Sage called. I trembled, though I knew Spiritheart was much more scared than I. I wonder how she'll do in the games?

"Let's go." Sage growled, leading Spiritheart and I away from the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

**_(Hey guys! Spiritss here. So, I don't usually do interviews because for me they're boring to write and I'm sure they're boring for you to read as well. So, instead I'm just going to write the training center then the bloodbath. Hope that's okay!)_**

I let out a breath.

 _For Sparrowwing._

Entering the training area with Spiritheart, the unfortunate District 7 female tribute, I glance around. It's easy to define the careers apart from everyone else – They train rather more in weapons than anything else. I can clearly see the District 1 male tribute fiercely swinging at a dummy with a dagger, hitting the dummy straight in the chest with each swing. From what I remember, the dark brown 1 tribute was called Birch – Took no warrior name, hardly accepted by StarClan as I like to say. I turn my head slightly to the left to rest my green gaze on the District 4 female tribute – Quailcall. Fierce, I may admit, her dark tabby pelt clearly showing her rippling muscles beneath her skin. But despite her brute strength, she lacked brains – something much needed in the games. In her world, she could take on any cat and win, which was clearly not the case based on the cats training here.

As I am more of a peaceful cat, I decide to hone my herb skills. Back in 7, I was known as the head healer – though also a talented tree-cutter, or so we call them. Some say I can swing an axe - as if it's a feather - with ease. Now of course I deny it, as I've never considered myself even in the slightest strong enough to match some of the cats in these games. I pick up some Juniper Berries and roll them around in my paws.

I begin to swiftly sort herbs by their uses, color and what type of herb they are. As I mutter the herbs' names under my breath, I barely notice a brown tabby she-cat meowing something behind me.

"Man, Districy 7! So rude!" The tabby said loudly. I turned around. "Was there something you wanted?" I asked with an edge to my voice. The tabby must have realized I heard what she said, as she instantly looked embarrassed.

"Oh, um, I-" She stuttered, looking around. "I'm Bramblestorm. You?"

I twitched my whiskers. "Darkfrost." I said quickly, glancing down at my herbs again. "So, um, you gonna go now or…?"

Bramblestorm gave me a clueless look. "Leave? What? I only just learned your name. Tell me more. How did you feel about being reaped? Do you have any family back at home? How did they feel? Did you-"

I cut her short with a flick of my tail and an annoyed glare. "Oh. Sorry." Bramblestorm mumbled. "I guess not."

"So, you can go now." I muttered, moving the burdock root into the injury healing pile.

"Alright…" Bramblestorm trailed off, clearly disappointed she couldn't get to know him better. Darkfrost just snorted. He didn't need anyone by his side. All he needed – or wanted – Was Sparrowwing. Why couldn't anyone see that? Didn't they watch the reaping?

I stood up and padded off, deciding maybe herbs wasn't the best thing to be practicing now.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Bloodbath

**_(Hey guys! So I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. Stay tuned!)_**

District 1

 **F- Wrenfall**

 **M- Birch**

District 2

 **F- Poppyfall**

 **M- Sunwing**

District 3

 **F- Fallenflame**

 **M- Snowstorm**

District 4 

**F- Quailcall**

 **M- Shadowheart**

District 5

 **F- Rainflight**

 **M- Hawktalon**

District 6

 **F- Dawnpaw**

 **M- Nightfang**

District 7

 **F- Spiritheart**

 **M- Darkfrost**

District 8

 **F- Bramblestorm**

 **M- Bluefang**

District 9

 **F- Whitefall**

 **M- Cloudheart**

District 10

 **F- Brownheart**

 **M- Ravenflight**

District 11

 **F- Yarrowfoot**

 **M- Blacksoul**

District 12

 **F- Coalheart**

 **M- Shellfur**

 **Fallen - none**

 _5_

 _4_

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

A loud horn sounds in the air. Cats rush around me – about 7 I can see are rushing for the cornucopia – there could be more. 12 bridges leading to the cornucopia, fast-flowing currents beneath the bridges from a large drop. Not a risk I'd want to take.

Due to there only being 12 bridges, 2 tributes may need to run on one together. I try to rush across the bridge, only to be shoved by a small pale orange-cream coloured she-cat. I remember her as Dawnpaw from the interviews – an apprentice! – and my green eyes blinked. Dawnpaw drew her lips back in a snarl.

"Just because I'm an apprentice doesn't make me weak!" She spat, racing past me. I ran fast after her.

After arriving to the cornucopia, I suddenly realize how dangerous it really is here. Tributes fighting left and right – Blood spraying the ground – cannons shooting in the sky like bird calls.

I snatch up a small bag, one that could easily fit around my neck – and a small throwing axe. I I tried to rush out, but a heavy shape leapt atop me, weighing me down. Her stinking breath blew in my ears, and I flattened them.

"Hand over that axe, and I'll consider setting you free." She whispered in my ear menacingly. I refuse, and she hooks what seems like iron claws into my shoulder.

"One last chance kitty, hand over the axe." She snarled. Instead of just refusing, I kick her underbelly, knocking the air from her. She tore her claws away, leaving deep wounds in my shoulder. Baring my fangs I took the axe in my jaws, chucking it as hard as I could. I closed my eyes, and when I reopened them, my axe was straight in her chest. Gasping for air, the russet she-cat smiled.

"Thank you." She said, her final words before she collapsed. Horrified that I had killed someone in these horrid games, I raced across another bridge away from the cornucopia, blood-covered axe in my jaws, pack tied around my neck, my eyes glistening in fear.

I reach the outer edge of the cornucopia, noticing the steep edges of the walls. Thick forest surrounded the dip at the top, and I wanted to get there. Climbing was my strong spot.

I hooked my claws into some vines, attempting to pull myself up.

i climbed my way into a cave then pulled the pack from around my neck and opened it. Inside was a tiny roll of bandages, a syringe that read "good for most wounds", and a pair of seemingly normal iron claws - though upon closer inspection, the tips of the claws were drenched in poison. I put them on, flexing them in the dirt. There I decide to wait until night.

I blink up at the sky. The a then begins to play, along with pictures of the fallen tributes. I turn away, hoping not to see Spiritheart up there. I might not have known her, but she looked like she would fare well in the games.

and in my luck, she wasn't shown during the anthem.

8 dead, 16 left.

These were the hunger games.

 **The main idea for the bridge-forest arena is from my friend, Nurr. not my idea c;**


	5. Chapter 5

District 1

 **F- Wrenfall**

 **M- Birch**

District 2

 **F- Poppyfall X**

 **M- Sunwing**

District 3

 **F- Fallenflame**

 **M- Snowstorm X**

District 4

 **F- Quailcall X**

 **M- Shadowheart**

District 5

 **F- Rainflight X**

 **M- Hawktalon**

District 6

 **F- Dawnpaw**

 **M- Nightfang**

District 7

 **F- Spiritheart**

 **M- Darkfrost**

District 8

 **F- Bramblestorm**

 **M- Bluefang**

District 9

 **F- Whitefall**

 **M- Cloudheart**

District 10

 **F- Brownheart X**

 **M- Ravenflight**

District 11

 **F- Yarrowfoot X**

 **M- Blacksoul**

District 12

 **F- Coalheart**

 **M- Shellfur X**

 **Fallen –** Shellfur, Brownheart, Yarrowfoot, Quailcall, Snowstorm, Rainflight, Cloudheart, Poppyfall

 **Total dead – 8**

Night fell upon the arena.

I pawed at my bag, wondering what I could do with an axe and some poison claws. Tribute hunting? _No,_ I thought to myself, _unless they attack me, I have no reason to attack them._

For a moment I sat in silence, my thoughts fading as there was nothing to think about. But then it hit me- where was Spiritheart? The grey she-cat was nowhere to be seen during the bloodbath, and I haven't seen her since. And, more importantly – Bramblestorm, the she-cat I met in the training center – Where could _she_ be? The brown tabby she-cat might've been talkative, but it wasn't hard to notice her rippling muscles and brute strength – I saw her there in the training center. She swung a dagger like it was a feather, and her nimble paws proved good if a wound needed stitching – and even better, she'd be able to swiftly make traps like it was nothing with paws like that.

My mother, too, knew some cat like that. _Darkwing,_ I snarled in my head. The brute tom from District 8 betrayed and killed my mother only to win. It could have been _Her!_ Her, on that victory tour! But no. It had to be the almighty Darkwing, ruler of District 8. I unsheathed my claws and cringed when I heard the unnerving scrape of them against the stone floor. I sheathed them again, throwing my pack around my shoulder, my axe gripped in my jaws and poison claws equipped, I decided I wanted to move to the woods – my original plan, if it wasn't quite clear as a district 7 cat. I gripped my claws into the same _vines,_ attempting to haul myself up to the top. _One wrong step and I'll fall,_ I thought, gazing down at the ground. I wasn't too far up, but a fall from this height could easily break a leg, or maybe worse. I cling tighter, hoping not to fall. I pull myself higher, urging myself to not look to the ground. I lift up a single white paw and scramble up onto the surface, panting. Narrowing my eyes, I pulled myself up into a tree, crouching down. There I could see nearly the whole arena - the cornucopia, the 12 bridges leading to it, the sheer rock walls, and out in th distance, past a vast amount of woods, stood a tall mountain range with the biggest one blowing smoke from the top. I shuddered. _Trust the game makers to add a volcano,_ I thought, wrinking my nose. Then, it hit me. Something odd throughout the whole night.. No other cats could be seen. I check below me to make sure no one was following from below, and to my luck, there wasn't. But why wasn't there any tributes around?

i got my answer.

as soon as I settled down in the tree to rest for the night, a huge tom - Sunwing, the dusty brown-cream pelt gave him away - bowled me to the ground. Sunwing was the district 2 tom, which means other careers are sure to be near. And I, of course, was correct. Birch and Wrenfall, the District 1 tributes, stalked out from the undergrowth. My shoulder ached from the fall and I gazed furiously up at the three.

"What do you want?" I snarled, flexing my poison claws. Sunwing just snickered, placing a powerful paw on my legs so I couldn't get at him with my claws.

"you, my friend, killed Quailcall - the one from the cornucopia? - yeah, that was her. All you had to do was give her the axe and she would have been on her way, but no, you had to _kill_ her. How savage, don't you think?" Sunwing's gaze reflected a pit of fury and anger. I tried to wriggle away, but it was no use. Sunwing was too strong for that.

"trying to escape, are we? Well, we'll see about that." Sunwing snarled, digging his razor sharp claws into my flank. I let out a hiss of pain.

 _This is the end. I'm sorry, Sparrowwing, I've failed you._

right as I thought I was dead for good, a night-black shape burst from the undergrowth and bowled Sunwing to the ground. Dazed, I stood up, my flank the colour of death berries on a new-Leaf day. I hopped back up into my tree, my green gaze glinting in the moonlight. Pelt the color of light and dark, I was a confusing target. This "night cat" saved my life, and the least I can do is fight beside him.

i leapt down from the tree, screeching. I dug my claws into Wrenfall's shoulders, hearing an ear-piercing shriek from her. I do my poison tipped claws deeper into the brown she-cat's shoulders, and I leapt off. The poison would lead her to a painful, slow death. With a signal to retreat, the night cat raced after me into the trees. The careers sure weren't following.

we ran faster, a cannon shooting in the distance. _Wrenfall,_ I thought in satisfaction. I stopped, my small pack still wrapped around my chest. The night cat sat next to me, panting.

"thanks." I gasped, but the black cat's paw shot out as he pinned me to the ground.

"listen here, Darkfrost. Yes, I know your name. I'm not here to be allies - those cats attacked my sister and I need help. In exchange for saving your damned life, I demand your bandages."

Taken aback, I curled up to try and hide my pack from the tom. "Hold on." I said hesitantly. "I don't even know your name. What if this is a trick?"

"oh, trust me, it's not." The tom said, lifting his paw from my chest. "I'm Nightfang. And if you couldn't tell through my interview, I don't lie about things like this."

i gave Nightfang a sideways glance. If I were in the same position, I'd want to help my sister above all things as well. "Very well.. Under one condition." I said. Nightfang cast me a grateful glance, followed by a hard stare.

"Get on with it, then. We don't have all night." Nightfang grumbled.

"Actually, I believe we do." Darkfrost said evenly. "I'd like to stay with you and your sister, as allies."


	6. Chapter 6

District 1

 **F- Wrenfall**

 **M- Birch**

District 2

 **F- Poppyfall X**

 **M- Sunwing**

District 3

 **F- Fallenflame**

 **M- Snowstorm X**

District 4 

**F- Quailcall X**

 **M- Shadowheart**

District 5

 **F- Rainflight X**

 **M- Hawktalon**

District 6

 **F- Dawnpaw**

 **M- Nightfang**

District 7

 **F- Spiritheart**

 **M- Darkfrost**

District 8

 **F- Bramblestorm**

 **M- Bluefang**

District 9

 **F- Whitefall**

 **M- Cloudheart**

District 10

 **F- Brownheart X**

 **M- Ravenflight**

District 11

 **F- Yarrowfoot X**

 **M- Blacksoul**

District 12

 **F- Coalheart X**

 **M- Shellfur X**

 **Fallen –** Shellfur, Brownheart, Yarrowfoot, Quailcall, Snowstorm, Rainflight, Cloudheart, Poppyfall, Wrenfall, Coalheart

 **Total dead – 10**

 ** _"_** _Excuse_ me?" Nightfang snarled, recoiling. "You think I'm just going to let you stroll into our base when my sister is injured and helpless?"

"If you really wanted the bandages, you'd agree!" Darkfrost snapped at the tom. "I need somewhere to stay, and I won't survive for much longer out here alone. I can really contribute, you know. I am a pretty good fighter in my opinion and I've got medical supplies and weaponry to give to you both." He retorted. "So, before you decide and snap at me like that, think about what I have to offer!"

Nightfang looked stunned, pain glistening in his grass-green gaze. "Alright." He said. "Follow me."

Darkfrost followed Nightfang slowly, trying to show he was no threat to Nightfang or his sister. Darkfrost stopped and plucked a branch from a small bush on the way. Nightfang turned his head towards him. "What's that?"

"Oh, it's a Juniper branch." Darkfrost explained. "See the berries? Yeah, they're Juniper berries."

Nightfang looked impressed for a moment, but quickly looked away as if uninterested. "Yeah, yeah. Good for you. Let's just get going- the sun is starting to rise."

And Nightfang was right. Just peeking above the horizon was a bright blazing ball of fire, painting the sky a pretty pinkish-orange colour.

Nightfang finally arived to his camp. "There's my sister, over there." He whispered, pointing his tail towards a cream she-cat; Dawnpaw. The little apprentice had attacked him on his way to the cornucopia.

she looked fine, but upon closer inspection, visible cuts slashed down her side, blood oozing from them. "Great StarClan, how'd she get these?" Darkfrost exclaimed, his tail bushing up. "This is awful!"

"she had gotten a dagger from the cornucopia. Another cat took it from her and used it to injure her." Nightfang explained. "Hurry up and help her, why don't you?"

Darkfrost nodded, wrapping the bandages tightly around Dawnpaw's upper torso, where the injuries were. "Make sure she doesn't try to run or climb for the next few nights. She'll reopen the wounds, or possibly prevent them from healing."

Nightfang nodded, his gaze still skeptical. "Alright." He said.

Darkfrost nodded to him. "One night, then I'll leave you be."

Nightfang nodded again, not saying anything.

We sat in an awkward silence for a moment, and I tore my gaze away. "Well, I'll hunt for us… If I can find any prey." I murmured, attempting to break the silence.

"Yeah. You do that." Nightfang muttered, turning back to Dawnpaw before crouching over her sadly. "I won't let you die. I promised mom I'd bring you back safe."

Deciding now wasn't the time to engage in another conversation with Nightfang, Darkfrost headed out to hunt for some prey.

* * *

 **Sorry it ended so abruptly, and sorry for being so inactive! School is stressful; i'm sure you know. ^^'**


End file.
